


Through The Tunnel

by demonprincess7



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Creepy, Missing Scene, Series 7, The Bells of St. John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/demonprincess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short missing scene from the Bells of St. John. **Spoilers warning** for series 7 part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Tunnel

“You know who I am, don’t you?” The little girl asked, repeating her. Clara backed away as the girl’s head turned. It turned completely around backward, but the back of it wasn’t a head at all. It was a sort of computer. It pulled her in. It was like being dragged through a long blue tunnel with no end. She was pulled further and further and then… nothing.

For a moment she thought she heard a voice. Someone saying her name, but then it was gone and there was only the sound of… what was that sound? It was a sort of buzzing electronic sound.

“Hello? I don’t understand. I don’t know… where I am. Where am I? Please, I don’t know where I am!” Clara shouted panicking. She couldn’t see anything. There wasn’t anything. She was in some sort of room. It was in a sort of room with white walls. No, not walls, it had no walls. It was a space, but not a room. She was so confused, so scared. Where was she? 

“Don’t know where I am! I don’t understand I don’t know where I am!” There was no one there. It was empty and confusing and Clara couldn’t think. “Where am I?”

She tried to think, but it was all so confusing. She had been at Angie’s only a moment ago. There had been a girl. A little girl. Something happened to the girl. What happened? Where was she? “Hello? Someone, anyone? Do you know where I am?”

There was buzzing sound. A different buzzing sound that seemed far away. It was back through that long blue tunnel somewhere, but she couldn’t find the source of it, not on her own. Clara started gasping. She calmed down. She still didn’t know where she was, but she felt calmer. Distantly, she heard a familiar voice. “You’re back,” the voice said. “You’re safe.” She did feel safer and so she fell asleep.


End file.
